Total Drama Evaluations
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: My opinion on every single total drama character. Thanks for 8,823 views, you guys rock!
1. Izzy

Izzy isn't my fave character, but she's not my least favorite either. She was a bit too crazy for me.

Season 1: I kind of liked her and her randomness in this season. I also loved the Owen/Izzy action in there, but she was voted off too early to let me make my decision.

Season 2: I liked Izzy a bit better in this season, and apparently, so did Chef! She was voted off too early again though, but she was on my top 20 list.

Season 3: By now, I thought that Izzy had a lot of screen time, but whatever. She made it a little farther in this one, and I liked her polar bear thing in the theme song. The writers forgot a thing though. She was scared of flying like Owen was, but she acted completely normal on the plane.

Alright, chapters are gonna be short, but Ciao for now!


	2. Sierra

Coderrafan4 requested this, and since she/he has a piggy for her/his background, I will do one of her/his suggestions.

Sierra, I never really liked. I found her funny when she got off the bus for the first episode and was all "SOMEBODY GIMME A PAPER BAG!" But when she got all stalker-girl over Cody, I was thinking that he would never like her that way.

Season 3: She's only in season 3, so I don't have much to say about her. Luckily, she wasn't in season 1 or 2, or poor Cody probably would've killed himself. Anyway, she was a bit tall, and had an odd head shape, but then again, every single character has a weird head-shape. She isn't my favorite, but she's not last on the list of TD characters I hate. (I'll make my list at the end of the story.)


	3. Noah

I'm on a roll here, so here is my next character, via review. BTW, I'm probably gonna update a lot right now because I'm not busy and I'm bored. Also, I've been thinking about story topics...I'm really dragging on here.

Personally, I like Noah well enough that he is on my favorite list. My only problem is how he acts. Nobody should be that sarcastic!

Season 1: Like Izzy, Noah was voted off a bit early for me to get to know him, but judging from like the 3 episodes he was on in TDI, he seemed a bit cocky and sarcastic. I wasn't a fan of him in this season.

Season 3: I liked him a little more since he got farther in the season than TDI. My interest in him increased when he sang in the Come fly with us song. His line was hilarious to me and pretty soon I was literally ROTFL. So, now he is on my favorites list.

Review or PM next character!


	4. Gwen

Ok, I'll probably update this a lot, so this is my main priority. Don't worry, I'll write more chapters for Total Drama Torture and Seasons. I'll also update my couple stories, but right now, we're doing this.

Ever since the first season, Gwen became one of my favorite characters. I don't even know why, but I found her interesting when she turned down Cody (repeatedly!). I was also rooting for her to win, so I was happy when she won in the alternate ending. I do think that she has too much screen time though. (What happened to Eva, Justin, Katie and Sadie?)

Season 1: Like I said up there, Gwen became one of my favorite characters in a matter of two episodes. I liked her throughout the season because she was witty, and was nice to Trent.

Season 2: I liked her in this season too, and when I saw Duncan and Gwen getting all cozy, I nearly fell off my couch screaming "DunGwen, DunGwen!" (My mom had to come in there to tell me to shut up, lol). I did feel bad for poor Trent when Gwen broke up with him though.

Season 3: This is the season where I didn't like her so much. She got kind of mean and b*tchy in this season. I also felt bad for Courtney, she got DUMPED! Gwen was kind of dependent on Cody too. Like in Greece's Pieces, she totally would've gotten voted off if it weren't for Cody saving the day. Why the heck isn't Gwen with Cody yet?

As you can see, Gwen is one of my favorites, for unknown reasons. Review or PM next character! Until next time!


	5. Cody

When I first started watching Total Drama, I never paid much attention to him. However, I turned into a Sierra (well I don't know his full name or most stuff but whatever) later season 3.

Season 1: I never really noticed him at all. All I knew about Cody was that he is a failure at girls and that he was almost killed by a bear. So, not much to say for this season.

Season 3: I never noticed him in the beginning of the season, but when Cody sang his part of the Condor song, I fell in love with his voice. I thought it was a god singing, not some geek. Anyway, I think that was when the crazy fan-girl in everyone sparked up in me. I don't really like his clothes, but I love the gap in his teeth. So cute! Anyways, when Sierra was all over Cody, I had my stapler aimed at the TV! So, he is my favorite. Spoiler for my list when I post the last character, Cody will be #1 on the list!

Review or PM, whatever u choose. Until next time!


	6. Alejandro

Another short chapter, since this character only appeared in 1 season, but I'll do him.

I never liked Alejandro at all. He basically replaced Heather, yet the people on the show have the nerve to call Gwen 'New Heather'? Yeah, I don't think so. Anyway, I hated Alejandro's personality AND he got Bridgette voted off! Not cool dude. I did like his body though, even more than Justin's! I liked how he was Spanish too, because Total Drama doesn't have many nationalities. They are basically either Canadian or American, so yeah.

Season 3: This is the only season he was in, but I did see enough of him to know that I hate him. I didn't like how he won the season too. Couldn't have been Bridgette, or DJ? Whatever.

You know the drill. Review or PM me next character or I will do them myself. (Which I'm already doing.)


	7. Katie

I liked Katie a lot, I thought she was funny along with Sadie. Anyway, here is what I think.

Season 1: She was only in one season, so I don't know what to say, and she was voted off fairly early. I liked her in the season though, and somehow, I wanted her to date Noah because she could tone down his snarkiness. I liked how she was total twinsies with Sadie too though, that was funny!

Sorry, this was a really short chapter, but Review or PM me next character.


	8. Lindsay

I love Lindsay! She's hysterical with all the seasons because she is perfectly the stereotype "The Dumb Blonde."

Season 1: I rooted for her, but I thought she wouldn't make it far if she was that brainless. She wasn't on my hated list, and I got to know her a bit, since she wasn't voted off straight away.

Season 2: I liked her in this season also! I loved how she started a friendship with Beth too, I thought that was adorable. I didn't like how she kept referencing everything to "Tyler can do this!" I mean, you can't be that dumb, right?

Season 3: By now, I was thinking that she had a bit too much screen time, yet she was still one of my favorites. I thought she was really funny in this season, considering she couldn't even remember Tyler's name. Too much time apart I guess.

Thanks for reading, and you know the drill. Ciao for now!


	9. Dawn

Dawn is kind of creepy with her aura reading ability, but she's really nice. She's one of my favorites too!

Season 4: This is going to be short, because she is only in one season. Anyways, she was voted off too early for me to get to know her. Although, when she was in the season, her voice seemed weird and calming at the same time. I don't know how to describe it, but whatever. I liked how if she was going to have won, then she would have given proceeds to charitable organizations though. I would have just spent it on accessories!

Review PM whatever u want. Ciao for now!


	10. Zoey

Ok Fireworks and Chocolate requested her via PM, so here she is! I liked Zoey in TDROTI a lot because she was cool and was nice to Cameron. Too bad she was only in one season!

Season 4: I liked her overall in the series, but she was a tad overprotective of Mike, and I didn't like Crazy Zoey in the Franken-forest episode. Sure Scott voted off Mike, but you didn't have to put him in a "Trauma Chair!"


	11. Owen

I'm back with a new chapter, and for those who keep PMing me about Total Drama Torture, I'M WORKING ON IT! Anyways, here is the next person.

Owen is nice overall, but I think that he is bisexual since Total Drama Island portrays him as saying gay things, but then trying to cover it up.

Season 1: Owen was pretty funny in this season, and I liked the third episode where he sleepwalks. I love how the producers paired him up with Izzy, that was hilarious and cute at the same time. I was glad that he won!

Season 2: I still liked him in this season, but I wasn't rooting for him to win because he had won last season. He was still funny in this season to me, but he struck out with Izzy when Izzy dated the green monster.

Season 3: By now, I thought he had too much screen time. I did like his friendships with Noah and 'Al.' Hilarious! I also thought it was evidencing that he liked Blaineley a bit.


	12. Mike

Hello all! I'm sure that a lot of people hate me right now because I deleted Total Drama Torture, but I just couldn't keep up with it. Well, I didn't want to delete it but everyone was going to report my story, and I don't want my fanfiction account deleted. Sorry, but deal with it. Anyways, here is the next character.

Mike is a good guy overall, but I didn't like Svetlana. Meh. I liked Vito though. Total Mike 'The Situation'. Anyways, I didn't like how he was voted off ao early by Scott. Scott is a meanie weanie!

Season 4: He's only in one season, but he made it far. I liked him overall, so he is one of my favorites. However, GET RID OF THE MULLET! And don't you dare copy Cody's gap in his teeth! I liked him after that though. I also loved his and Zoey's naive relationship.


	13. B

B was alright. He was crafty for someone who was a bit Owen weight, but he was voted off too early. And also, does he have some sort of speaking disorder?

Season 4: Too bad he was only in one season. I wish that he wasn't voted off so early by Scott-ejandro! I wish hat he would talk though, because otherwise **Beverly **would have made it onto my favorites. However, now he is halfway down the mysterious list.


	14. Brick

Hello all, sorry for the delay! I was trying to update in school but then my teacher caught me and made me shut off my ipad. Lol, so here is next charater.

Brick is a good character overall, but I didn't like his fascination with the military. If he loves it so much, then he should join it...OBVIOUSLY!

Season 4: I liked his little rivalry for Jo, but I was like "MAKE OUT ALREADY!" "IF VITO AND ANNE MARIA CAN DO IT, SO CAN YOU!" Then, my brother was watching it with me and he was all "EWWWW!" Anyhoozles, I didn't like how Brick kept hiding his _Jo love_. Lol! Also, it was hilarious how Brick was afraid of the dark!

Hope you enjoyed my review, and see you next time!


	15. Bridgette

Ok, I think I'm in the mood to update, so expect to see this and Total Drama Seasons at the top of the pages. Here is the next character!

Season 1: Bridgette was really funny in this season to me, with her rejections of Geoff. Also, I liked how she was one of the tomboys and not one of those prissy girly-girls. She became one of my favorite characters in this season.

Season 2: Ummm, didn't like her very much in this season. She was too busy making out with Geoff to do anything. There's only so much kisses you can take on TV. No wonder she was voted off so early!

Season 3: Weeelll, like Owen, she **has** had a lot of screen time at this point. At least Geoff wasn't in this season, because she needed to focus. I felt bad for her when she was manipulated by Alejandro, but hey, no cheating allowed girlfriend!


	16. Dakota

I'm back! So, I'm going to try to wrap this story up so I can get back to other stories, like my long lost Total Drama Seasons! Don't worry, I won't cut it short though, I will review all the characters! Here is the next character!

Season 4: I didn't care for Dakota that much. She was so spoiled, and was one of those brats who had a hissy fit when she doesn't get her way. Can you imagine the bad parenting? The only thing I liked about her was that she fell for Sam, the obsessive gamer. That was cute! I felt she got what she sort of deserved later in the series. (No spoilers)


	17. Sam

If you read my last chapter, then you would know that I was talking about Sam a bit. I felt that I should probably review Sam next. Here is the next chapter!

Season 4: I liked him, but he was way too addicted to gaming. No wonder he didn't win TDROTI! Also, I think that he should take Dakota's advice and get some new clothes. As you can see, he's not my favorite. He's not my least favorite either though, because he was able to get Dakota! She seemed way out of his league, but whatever CN does, I'll follow. As long as they don't make NoCo or Coderra canon. Then I will stop watching Total Drama. (Again, sorry Coderrafan4)


	18. Geoff

Yes, you will probably see a lot of new chapters for this. This story is easy to update, because all I have to do is write down my opinion! There should be a lot of new chapters up, but if you don't see new ones, PM me. On with the story!

Season 1: Oh Geoff, you were so funny in this season, trying to hit on Bridgette with weird comments like "Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy!" *Bridgette stares at Geoff awkwardly. I like his stereotype too, "The Party Guy."

Season 2: As with Bridgette, I didn't like him much in this season. All he was doing was sucking face with Bridgette and wasn't doing anything. Save it for Playa Des Losers (or however you spell it)


	19. Justin

As I said last chapter, I will probably update a lot. Let's not waste time on this note here, shall we? This will be relatively short, but aren't all my chapters like that?

Season 1: I liked Justin well enough in this season, but his looks were the only advantage he had. I also thought that he should've hooked up with Heather, but who knows, maybe they hooked up at Playa Des Losers? He was voted off too early before I got to know him though.

Season 2: Alright, I liked his strategy in this season, but he was a bit evil in this season. Total Justeather! I did not like his personality. Stereotype: The evil cupcake!

You should know what to do now.


	20. Heather

Here is the next chapter! I didn't write this in the previous chapters, but I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA!

Season 1: I hated Heather in this season. She was too evil, and seemed like that popular cheerleader who sucks! Her outfit was too skimpy too. I also didn't like how she just walked all over Beth and poor Lindsay too. Safe to say, I did not like her at all. She did get what she deserved in one of the final episodes though!

Season 2: I still hated her, but I really laughed at how she was bald and ugly! I recognized her wig from the phobia factor episode last season too! Did anybody else catch that?

Season 3: I liked how she was strategic instead of evil in this season, since Alejandro seemed to replace her. I still don't like her very much though. She is at the bottom of my mysterious list. Also, too much screentime. EVA


	21. Staci

Hello peoples! I am back with another chapter! Warning: lots of talking.

Season 4: I hated Staci, she was such a compulsive liar! Also, she clearly needed to go on a diet a bit. Thank god she was voted off first. Along with Heather, she was one of my hated people.

Hahahahahahahahaha! Did my warning throw you off? IT DID! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ok...ok...ok, *deep breath* review or PM me next character.


	22. Scott

Let's just cut to the chase. New chapter. I am awesome. Scott is not. My reviewers are awesome. I have no idea what I am saying.

Season 4: Scott was my least favorite character in the season. And you should know that I absolutely loath B. I hated him even more when he got Mike voted off. Mike was my favorite character in this season. CODY IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER OF ALL TTTTTTIIIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEE! Ok, I lost myself a little. I thought that even if I didn't like him that much, I still don't think that he should be in a trauma chair. Same with Alejandro. What Chris and Heather did to Alejandro was cruel.


	23. Sadie

Sorry for the wait people! I was having a brain fart, an I forgot the remaining contestants! Here is the next person! (Total drama doesn't belong to me, or otherwise I wouldn't have this story)

Season 1: I can't tell you how much I hate Sadie. She whines all the time, she aims too high (Justin), and is a completely annoying b*tch. Katie can do so much better without her! Like Bridgette or something. Yeah,I was really mad at the outdoors episode for voting off Katie instead of Sadie! 'Nuff said.

Next up will be...JO!


	24. Jo

I'm bak and still in my PJs! Lol. Anyways, like I said last chapter, I'm doing Jo. (TD doesn't belong to me ding-dongs.)

Season 4: She was a bit aggressive and arrogant in this season. I'm not much of a fan of people like that, so she isn't my favorite. Her attitude reminded me of Zeke's from TDWT, which is my fave season. It has singing! Anyway, the only thing I liked about her was her rivalry with Brick.

This is a short chapter, since she's (or he's according to Lightning) only in one season. Next up...LIGHTNING!


	25. Duncan

I'm just gonna keep updating, because this story is almost, I say, almost complete. Here is the next character! (TD doesn't belong to me, do I have to keep reminding you?) Sorry that I lied about Lightning, I'll do him next chapter.

Season 1: Duncan was actually pretty funny in this season. I liked how cocky he was with Courtney, and how he was a punk. (Not saying I am) He made it fairly far, so I liked him enough for him to be one of my faves.

Season 2: I started to like him just the teeniest bit less, because of the friendliness to Gwen. YOU HAVE A GF! I still very much so liked him, and was content when he won. I don't like Harold for toying with him. Voting off Courtney just wasn't enough last season?

Season 3: I hated him in this season, but he's still one of my favorites. I just want to say that I no longer support Gwuncan. That was just a dirty trick for Duncan, and I don't blame Court for freaking. Blame Duncan for cheating, not Gwen! Poor Cody too.


	26. Lightning

Alright, I didn't lie this time! Happy? Anyways, here is the next chapter. (Total drama doesn't belong to me! You are really pissing me off right now)

Season 4: Gosh, I despised Lightning in this season. I hated him for all the reasons I hate Jo. This is a really short chapter, because long story short, I. HATE. LIGHTNING. Don't even get me started on Thunder.

Up next...HAROLD!


	27. Harold

Not much to say for this guy, I thought that he was Sheldon Cooper, cartoon form. This will also be a short chapter. (Total drama doesn't belong to me! Outta my sight before I throw my stapler at you!)

Season 1: I didn't notice Harold much in this season, but I did notice...LeHarold? Harawna? Leshawnold? I don't know what the couple nickname for them is, but I thought it was a cute relationship.

Season 2: I didn't like him much this season because of the Duncan/Harold feud. Duncan has every right to be mad at Harold. Also, YOU DON'T KNOW KARATE HAROLD. I don't like him very much, did I say that before?

Season 3: Alright, I felt a little bad for him in this season. He was cheated on by Alejandro. I thought he was funny when he participated in the _Sisters_ song with Bridgette and Leshawna! You're not a sister Harold! Since then, he moved up a notch on my...like-a-meter? Meh. He's still relatively low though.

Next up is...ummm...TYLER!


	28. Tyler

Hello all! Next chapter won't be a character, since I'm going to make a list of all the characters I **HAVEN'T** done yet. Hang tight! (TD doesn't belong to me, get that through your THICK SKULL!)

Season 1: He was alright on this season, since he seemed to get Lindsay. I thought that Lindsay was going to be paired up with Justin, but whatever. I liked how he was dressed up as a jock, but can't even do a cartwheel! Hahahahaha!

Season 3: I felt bad for him this season, since he was kind of ignored by Lindsay for Alejandro. The girl couldn't even remember his name! At least she did in _Eine Kleine_, but still. Tyler is so forgiving!

Next up...LIST!


	29. Ezekiel

I am back, but this may be the only update for tonight. I am going to a party, so, I'll try. Here is the next character.

Season 1: I didn't get to know him that well, because he was voted off first. That sucked because I kind of liked him. I didn't even get mad when he said those sexist things, because his family probably didn't teach him about it. All in all, I like Zeke.

Season 3: Ok, I thought it was ridiculous that he got voted off first AGAIN. He was arrogant, but still. C'mon people! I slowly started to dislike him when he mutated into a pokemon-like creature. He really scared me in the final episode when he *erm-herm* (no spoilers)

Ezekiel is a good guy, but he should get a haircut and take away the hat. That's about it. Up next...COURTNEY!


	30. Courtney

Guess I had a little more time than anticipated. Here is the next person. (I didn't put that I didn't own TD last chapter, but it should be obvious to you that I don't)

Season 1: I thought she was a bit funny, denying her _Duncan-love! _Also, she was rubbing it in that she was a CIT. Get over it, no one cares!

Season 2: She wasn't in the first half, so I thought that was ok...until she literally almost sued TD. Again, did Ezekiel or Tyler sue the producers just because they weren't on a season? NO! So, GET OVER IT AGAIN!

Season 3: She has a lot of screen time, but she got really messed up in this season. I know that Duncan cheated on her with Gwen, but still, she almost got as crazy as Sierra! That's a pretty low crazy. Overall, she lost herself in this season. I didn't like her very much for that.

Next up...ANNE MARIA!


	31. Anne Maria

Party was so fun! Anyways, here is the next chapter before I go to bed. (Total drama DOESN'T belong to me. We've been over this!)

Season 4: Anne Maria was such a jersey girl! I didn't like how she was cuddling up to Mike just because he could portray Vito. She could see that he liked Zoey! Anyways, she was all right, and I thought it was funny when Zeke tried to hit on her with a fake diamond, LOL!

Up next...erm...who have I forgotten...TRENT!


	32. Trent

I'm on my way to school right now, but there is a lot of traffic, so here is the next chapter!

Season 1: I liked Trent in this season, even though he stole Gwen away from Cody. Trent was cool though, with his guitar and how he stuck for Gwen when Heather read her diary.

Season 2: Trent now went to crazy-town. He wasn't so obsessed with the number 9 last season, so why make him a psychotic freak this season? Gwent totally went downhill, so Trent really screwed up.

I like Trent enough, but he messed up in season 2. Up next...LESHAWNA!


	33. Leshawna

And I am back! I've been wanting to do this chapter for a while, but I kept forgetting about this character! Here is the net character! (If you're too freaking dense to figure this out, TD DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!) (Lol my notes for TD)

Season 1: Meh, the only reason I liked Leshawna was because she hated Heather. Otherwise, I didn't care much for ghetto girl.

Season 2: I thought that LeHarold was cute, kind of. They seemed like an odd couple, but so was Ozzy. Not much to say for this season either.

Season 3: Gosh, this girl has a lot of screen time. I didn't like how she pretty much cheated on Harold with Alejandro! HAROLD IS THE ONLY SEMI-NICE GUY YOU'LL EVER HAVE B*TCH! (sorry for the language)

As you can see, I don't care much for Leshawna. She is about near rock-bottom on the *list* We're almost there peoples! Up next...BLAINELEY!


	34. Blaineley

Back again! So here is the next person! (TD DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, PEASANT!)

Season 3: Too bad Blaineley was only there for like 2 episodes. I don't like her very much, so I honestly didn't care. She was a horrible singer, and was heartless (unless it came to Justin). She is dangerously low on my *list*

Up next...who the heck did I forgot...ummmmmmm...DJ!


	35. DJ

I'll try to wrap this story up soon, because I have a lot of stories in mind and I need to update my old ones. So, here is the next chapter! (Oh my god...TD doesn't belong to me...get a hint already...)

Season 1: I liked DJ well enough, and he had a cute Bunny! I just didn't get where he had learned rhythmic gymnastics without making a fool of himself! He was among the well-liked contestants in my book.

Season 2: Ummm...I never paid enough attention to DJ in this season because I was too busy making fun of Heather, but I guess he was all right.

Season 3: I didn't like how paranoid he was this season, what with him believing in animal curses. Why would you vote yourself off a show that offered you a million dollars?! I especially didn't like the Japan episode, because he could have just been nice to the panda like *cough* Alejandro *cough*

Up next...ummm...EVA!


	36. Eva

Hello all! I love all my reviewers! So, we are really close to the *list!* Are you excited, or don't really care? Anyways, here is the next character! (TD doesn't belong to me, do I have to unleash Eva on you)

Season 1: I felt bad that she was only in one season, and was voted off episode 3! I didn't get to know Eva at all. Oh well, I was always afraid that she would pummel Cody or Heather, so I was kind of glad that she was voted off. (Especially Cody)

Up next...did we do all of them...*list* possibly?


	37. Beth

Whoops, sorry, I lied last chapter. Turns out we have two more to do. Here is the first of two! (WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP TELLING YOU, TD DOESN'T BELONG TO ME)

Season 1: I never really liked Beth. She was the perfect stereotype of the nerd. Yeesh. (I'm not hating on nerds, I am one!) Also, I didn't like how she was so gullible and stuff with Heather. At least she stuck up for herself.

Season 2: I wasn't too glad when she was the runner-up to TDA. (Go Duncan!) I mean, how could she make it that far? Interesting, but still not my favorite Beth.

ALMOST DONE! Up next...CAMERON!


	38. Cameron

Here it is...the last character before the *list*...Ok let's *sniff* get started. (TD DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, cheese and rice.)

Season 4: I always liked how cute (baby cute) "Cammy-bear" was. He was so frail and weak, leaning over when a butterfly landed on him! I was fairly glad when Cameron won the season, considering he spent it all on his friends.

Up next...*drumroll*...THE *LIST* (The *list* is so awesomely special, it has to be contained in asterisks, otherwise it would destroy your puny computer)


	39. The List

Here is...THE *LIST*! Let's get right to business.

1. CODY!

2. Gwen

3. Duncan

4. Dawn

5. Cameron

6. Bridgette

7. Geoff

8. B

9. Trent

10. Lindsay

11. Izzy

12. Brick

13. Owen

14. Noah

15. Tyler

16. DJ

17. Dakota

18. Mike

19. Zoey

20. Sam

21. Katie

22. Courtney

23. Justin

24. Ezekiel

25. Anne Maria

26. Eva

27. Leshawna

28. Harold

29. Beth

30. Lightning

31. Blaineley

32. Scott

33. Jo

34. Heather

35. Alejandro

36. Blaineley

37. Staci

38. And my most hated contestant is...SIERRA. *blows raspberry*

Did I miss anyone? If so, review or PM. And thus..concludes this story


End file.
